Falling Hard
by POOPTATOES
Summary: What do you get when the new transfer student crosses paths with the resident troublemaker? Explosive fun and tear-jerking moments of course! However, all that glitters is not gold as deeper feelings are uncovered. Will the two be able to co-exist in peace? Or will they be driven apart by their monsters? Stick around to find out! (Bumblebee & some WhiteRose)
1. Seeing Red and Gold

**A/N: Hey guys thanks so much for taking time to read this little story I'm doing. It might be a bit cliché but I just love such stories! I also favor drama since I'm quite an emotional person myself so do expect quite alot but don't worry, plenty of fluff as well! As this is my first ever story, constructive feedback is utmost appreciated and I'll see what I can do to improve my writing style. I will try my best to update as frequently as possible but I make no guarantees since I'm kind of impromptu.. With that, I hope you enjoy the story as much as I did when writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters, story is purely fan made!**

* * *

**Chappie 1: Seeing Red.. and Gold.**

_**The tired sunsets and the tired people - it takes a lifetime to die and no time at all..**_

"I'm off to school!" yelled Blake as she bolted out of the front door.

A faint "Have a great day sweetie!" was heard as Blake was already half the distance away from the bus stop.

Blake Belladonna, sixteen and currently on her way to Baco- Beacon Academy for her first day of school. Having moved to a new town due to her mother's photography work AGAIN, this will be Blakes 5th time transferring to a new school.

_Doesn't really matter.. I gave up getting attached to everything and everyone a long time ago.. Just going to bear with it all until I move again or graduate.. _Adjusting her bow to make sure her cat ears were properly disguised, Blake flagged the incoming bus just as she reached the bus stop.

_Lucky! No running for buses! Though I might reach a tad too early.._

Plugging in her earphones, she bobbed to the music as the bus rattled on towards the adventures coming her way. Enjoying the breeze from the open windows, Blake spotted the school in the distance. She pressed the button that signaled her stop and got ready to get off.

As Blake stepped off the bus, a flash of gold came towards her out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeehaaw everyone make way for the Yangster!" A girl, presumably, judging from her long blonde hair, whizzed past on a skateboard. Blake fell backwards in shock and landed on her butt.

Unaware of having almost knocked Blake over, Yang carried on without looking back and slapped hands with students as she passed them. Shouts of "Yangster! Yangster! Yangster!" exploded.

_That girl! What's her problem! Not even an apology after scaring the crap out of me! _Blake huffed in indignation.

Catching a few snickers, Blake glared at the few students nearby who had seen the happening and didn't have the courtesy to offer help. Patting herself as she attempted to get up, an outstretched palm reached out to her.

"Really sorry about my sister! She tends to be dead to her surroundings when she's having fun.. Are you injured? Can you walk? Please don't be too mad at her!" the girl with short dark hair and red highlights rattled on in concern as Blake took her palm and got on her feet.

"Thanks for the hand, I'm fine don't worry." Blake offered the girl a small smile to ease her conscious.

The girl grinned widely, "Phew that's a relief then, now if you'll excuse me I have a dumb sister to chase. Yaaaaang!" Dashing off at an ungodly speed, she took off after her sister who was already but a speck of dust in the background.

_What an odd pair of sisters.. Though they are both really energetic, it's not even 8 in the morning!_

* * *

Standing before the school, Blake gaped at the monstrosity known as Beacon Academy in amazement. _This makes my previous school look like a pea.. *gulp* Hope the people here don't have egos as big as their school.._

Taking in her surroundings, Blake noticed that there were students in different uniforms. Hers was a white shirt with a grey cardigan over it coupled with a black and yellow checkered skirt while there were others with either brown or black cardigans on instead.

_The uniforms must be for the different grades. Come to think of it, the 2 balls of energy this morning had on the same uniform as me. Looks like this won't be the last I'll see of them.. Ahh.. I can feel a headache coming on.._

Feeling the days weariness already getting to her, Blake trudged into the massive school. Students littered the hallway as she struggled to follow directions to the headmaster's office.

"YANG XIAO LONG STOP RIGHT THERE!" a white-haired girl yelled as she ran past Blake.

_Yang..? Wasn't that.._

"RUFF RUFF!" _Barking?!_

"HAHAHA ONWARDS EMBER! TO VICTORY!" came another booming voice from behind. _What in the world..?_

The following events unfolded as such :

Blake turns around. _Aghh not her again…_

She witnesses Yang on a skateboard "wakeboarding" towards her. Oh, not without a large golden retriever on a leash as her driving force of course.

White-haired girl attempts to grab the pet. The canine leaps over her skillfully and she faceplants into the floor instead. _God bless you poor girl._

Yang maneuvers a skillful flip over the girl as well. _Rest in peace._

Unfortunately for Blake, she was still stunned to the spot, and the canine, after landing, could not hold back and sprints right into..

"Oof!" For the second time that day, Blake experienced an intimate contact with the floor. And a dog. Yang managed to brake with her foot just in time to avoid turning Blake into a human pancake. Her hair was in a mess and her shirt was tucked out of her cardigan, but it gave Yang an attractive wild look. And those lilac eyes.. Realizing she had been staring, Blake snapped out of it.

"What th-" Before Blake could finish her sentence, she found a long, slick tongue lapping at her face.

"GwarhasfkdabfaBWAH! Get it off me!" fumed Blake as she tried to push the pet away.

"Aww shoots guess this is the end of the road for us Ember!" Yang cooed to her goldie as she pulled Ember away from Blake.

Finally noticing Blake, Yang jested, "Oh, hey didn't see you there. Do you need a.." -insert dramatic pause- "PAW? GET IT? Hand? Paw? HAHAHA!"

Groans of agony, including Blakes, resounded through the hallway as the area turned freezing cold at the lame joke, and also because.. of..

"Oh Yang you're so funny.." a chilling voice approached Yang from behind.

"So funny I could.. CUT YOU WITH A KNIFE RIGHT NOW." erupted the voice.

The white-haired girl, now sporting an exceptionally red face with an even redder mark on her forehead, loomed menacingly over Yang who was on her knees in front of Ember.

Slowly getting to her full height and instantly dwarfing the other girl, Yang faced her and smirked, "Ohhh Weiss let's see you try.. if you can even- REACH ME!" as she dropped the leash in her hand.

"Hey Kitty! Take care of Ember for me for a bit alright! I'll be back for her!" called Yang as she raced down the hallway on her skateboard once again.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DWEEB!" cried the other girl as she went after Yang.

_KITTY?! _Staring blankly at their backs, Blake was brought out of her daze by a wet tongue licking away at her hand. _What have I got myself into.._

With exasperation on her face and no one coming forward to volunteer their help, Blake picked up Ember's leash. Bringing her face to Ember's, Blake ruffled her fur and softened her expression.

"You're not so bad little one, though there's more to be said about your mistress.. Now let's get going because I'm almost late and you, are stuck with me." Blake spoke seriously to Ember as bystanders gawked at the scene before them.

"Rrrruff ruff!" Ember wagged her tail excitedly as she sat at attention. _Great, now I'm talking to a dog. Next I'll be chatting up llamas at the zoo.._

Getting up, Blake shot the bystanders a glare, daring them to say a thing as she stalked off with Ember in tow towards her original destination. _One hell of a day.._

Memories of wild golden hair flitted through her mind..

* * *

**-Same time somewhere else in the school-**

"YANG *HAA* I SWEAR WHEN I CATCH YOU *HAA* I AM GOING TO *HAA* BREAK YOUR LEGS *HAA* SO YOU CAN NEVER SKATE OR RUN AGAIN!" Weiss panted threateningly as she continued her pursuit of Yang.

Tearing up at that, Yang teased back, making use of Weiss' crush on Ruby. "Awww let's see if Ruby will allow that~ What would happen if you HURT her precious sister hmmm?"

Sending kissy faces in Weiss' way, Yang took off towards a corner as Weiss turned into a raging tomato.

However, as soon as she spoke of the devil and turned the corner, she was met with a super tackle from none other than.. her darling sister. Unable to dodge what she couldn't foresee, there was only one outcome for Yang.

"Well.. breaking both legs is a little cruel so I'll allow just one!" beamed Ruby as she locked Yang in a headlock.

"Uuuugh my little sister has turned against me! Oh the treachery! Woe is me!" mock cried Yang as she struggled in Ruby's grasp to no avail.

"Geez Yang when will you ever stop making trouble for Weiss! And how did you get Ember away from home without getting caught by Mom in the first place?" chastised Ruby as she raised a very good question.

Weiss, having finally caught up thanks to Ruby's arrival, put on a childish sulk. "I-I would have caught her without your help Ruby!" she huffed out.

"B-but.. thanks anyway.." she continued while shifting into one of her ultra rare smiles.

"I knoow Weiss! But I felt responsible since she's my sister so I couldn't help helping, heh. And no problem at all!" twinkled Ruby to Weiss.

_Dolt._ Weiss felt her temperature spike up.

"Aheeeem I'm still right here y'know~ Ahh ahh, what would it take to get a little respect from youngsters nowadays man~" as Yang let out an 'old man sigh'.

"Well for one, how about starting off with NOT breaking the school rules? And don't think you're off the hook, we're going to Mr Qrow now to provide him a DETAILED explanation for your behavior!" Weiss chided as she helped Ruby up and maintained a firm grip on Yang.

Using a prisoner hold on Yang, Weiss assured Ruby with a nod that it was safe to let go and nudged Yang forward.

"Noooooooooooooooooo!" wailed Yang as she was led to her impending doom by her 2 faithful bodyguards.

"Well at least I'm keeping my legs. Right? R-right? Guys?" Yang gulped nervously as she received the silent treatment from the 2 girls who were desperately stifling their laugh.

_Hold up, I'm forgetting something very important here.. OH._ "W-wait! What about Celica! Celica my baby!" Yang looked back in yearning at her beloved skateboard.

"I'll get it and bring it to the burnable trash area. Weiss you go ahead with her! I'll catch up when I'm done!" Ruby flashed an innocent smile as she bounded over to the love of Yang's life.

_W-whoa, the usual cheery Ruby can be kind of intimidating when she wants.. _Weiss shivered at the thought as she shouted an "Okay!" to Ruby.

"WHAAA NO! Ruuuuby she's not trash! Don't do thiiiiiiiis!" her cries becoming more and more muffled as Yang was dragged away.


	2. Friends or Foes?

**A/N: Ayeee it's me again! Feeling pumped up as I saw my story getting followers and favs, I went on a rooooll and taadaa! This is for you guys and especially you Takogirl! Thanks for being as eager as I am about this chappie *-* Anyway, without ado.. Chapter 2! Love it or hate it, drop me a review and I'll work on it! **

****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters, story is purely fan made!****

* * *

****Chappie 2: Friends.. or Foes****

_****There's no love that is completely free from mistakes and misunderstandings..****_

_I, Blake Belladonna, walked a golden retriever through the corridors of Beacon Academy today. Wow, I can already imagine the disbelief on my mom's face when she hears of this._

Lost in her own thoughts, Blake wandered aimlessly around the buildings looking for the needle in the haystack, the Headmasters office. Getting directions was difficult since everyone she came across were aggressively trying to pet Ember and she was forced to hastily escape before Ember passed out from suffocation.

As a pair of students approached from across the hallway Blake was in, the guy with green highlights in his hair noticed Blakes distress and hollered, "Hey! You're a new face! Are you lost?"

Coming closer, the redheaded girl chattered excitedly, "Oh! If it isn't Ember! Good girl good girl! Where's your mistress?" as she reached down to scratch the back of Ember's ear. Ember responded with a look of bliss as she rolled onto her back.

_Oh, finally. Someone who doesn't pay ALL their attention to just Ember._

"U-uhm Yang entrusted Ember to me due to some.. circumstances this morning. And yeah I'm sort of lost.. I'm kind of running late for an appointment with the Headmaster now so if it's not too much trouble may I have directions to his office?" Blake asked as politely as possible.

Giving Ember one last scratch before getting up, the girl coughed in embarrassment at having been so excited to see Ember.

"Ahem, where are my manners. My apologies for my rude behavior, I'm Pyrrha, the Student Council President and this is Ren, my Vice-President." she smiled professionally as she gestured to herself and the guy, who nodded in acknowledgement.

_Oh my god, the top 2 people in the Student Council?! Why are so many crazy things happening to me today…_

Bowing slightly, Blake introduced herself, "Ahh, nice to meet you! I'm Blake, and new here due to my transferal.."

"Oh! That works out perfectly! Blake, was it? We were sent to receive you since it's your first day here in an unfamiliar environment so we've been looking for you in case you were lost. I'm sorry for the trouble Yang has caused, shall we make a move then? We'll escort you to his office." explained Pyrrha perfectly as she motioned for Blake to follow them.

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." started Blake as she walked with them. "However, what should I do with Ember? She must be quite thirsty from all that activity and I'm not sure how long I'll take with the Headmaster.." she continued in a worried tone as she looked to Ember who was wagging her tongue restlessly at Blake.

Tapping their chins in thought, Ren came up with an idea. "We'd be more than glad to take her for a drink while you meet Professor Qrow. We can bring her back right after and wait outside for you." he offered with a genuine smile.

Pyrrha, unable to contain her eagerness, burst out, "Yeah! Let us help you!"

Until she realized her slip. "I-I mean, since we have some time before lessons start.." turning red as she covered up her excitement.

_I'm glad the people here are so kind, though some of them are quite.. unique. _Blake suppressed a laugh as Ren broke into full-blown laughter.

"That would be great, thank you two once again!" taking both their hands, Blake shook them sincerely with a straight face.

Sensing her discomfiture, Ren patted her back in assurance. "No worries at all. Try to loosen up a little though, we're all friends here in Beacon so no need to hold back!"

_Friends.. _Blake shifted uncomfortably at the word but managed to let out a soft "Okay.." as Pyrrha and Ren traded a knowing look. _Seems like she might be a tough nut to crack.. _mused the both of them.

"Cool! Oh, looks like this is our stop."

Blake looked up at the nameplate on the door. The title 'Headmaster' and name 'Qrow Rose' was carved on the it. _So this is the headmaster's office.. _Making sure that she had memorized the area and its position, Blake thanked the two once again as she handed Pyrrha Ember's leash.

"I'll see you guys later!" exchanging waves as Pyrrha and Ren led Ember away, Blake willed herself to knock on the door. Checking her phone, she heaved from relief at being just in time as scheduled.

* * *

"Come in!" chirped the voice.

_Did he just chirp..? Here goes nothing.._

"Excuse me Mr Qrow, I'm Blake Belladonna.. here to report for my first day of school.." her tone coming out meeker than expected.

Seated at the desk was a bulky man with his jet black hair gelled backwards, accompanied by undercuts on either sides. He was well-muscled which was evident through his tight red shirt and had sharp brown eyes. Overall he could be described in one word. Intimidating.

_Wow.. this.. kinda explains the size of the school.. _recalling the enormous sight before her when she first stepped before the school. _Wait.. then the chirping voice I heard earlier came from..?_

"Welcome, weeeeelcome to Beacon Academy my dear girl! And please, just call me Uncle Qrow when we're alone! " Qrow piped energetically as he went up to Blake and gave her a huge embrace. _W-what's up with this headmaster?!_

Pulling Blake towards the seating area for visitors, Qrow went on, "I have heard soooo much about you from Casey, hope it wasn't too difficult getting here?" _MOM..?_

Taking a seat on the sofa, Blake kept her cool as Qrow went to retrieve something from his desk. "N-no not really, I had some help from the Pyrrha and Ren. Uhm.. if I may ask.. How do you know my mom..?"

Returning with a folder in hand, Qrow took the loveseat adjacent to hers. "Ahh well.. let's just say I wasn't always a Headmaster my whole life.. I put my body to good use before starting this school." wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, Blake turned as pale as Weiss' hair.

"Ohh my! I was in modeling, m-o-d-e-l-i-n-g! HAHAHA you shoulda seen the look on your face!" guffawed Qrow as he wiped the tears with one hand while the other was slapping his muscled thigh. Blake face-palmed at the ultra weird Headmaster as the color came back to her face.

"Anyway," he continued, "She was the photographer for one of my shoots, we clicked while hanging out and have been in contact the whole time! Alright, on to more important stuffs."

Flipping through the folder as he put on a deep frown, Qrow began, "Hmm so this is the 5th time you've transferred schools, I can see your moms work isn't easy on her as well as you.. Remind me to give her a good nagging the next time I see her!" he finished with a huff.

"It's not so bad.. I mean it was tough in the beginning but I got used to it.. Nothing else matters as long as we're together.." resigned Blake as she fiddled with her hands.

Lifting Blakes face to look at her seriously, Qrow lectured, "Now, now, Blake. That is not something you should get used to. I will speak with your mom when I get the chance."

Softening his tone, he resumed, "YOU, my dear girl, should concentrate on making friends and getting that graduation cert alright?" as he ended off with an honest smile.

_Is that true..? I don't know what to believe anymore, I'm tired of being alone but what if I get hurt again.._

Holding back her tears, Blake nodded in understanding. _I wish I could be free.. like.. golden blonde hair.. _

"Okay! So, as I was saying.. about the details of your stay here-" *KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* interrupted the door as Qrow raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Please hold on for a moment Blake."

"Come in! Whoever you are you'd better have a good excuse for disrupting my time with this pretty lady!" Qrow cracked up as Blake threw him a dirty look.

"Uuuuuuncle Qrow Ruby and Weiss were bullying me again!" whined a very familiar voice.

"You have only yourself to blame Yang Xiao Long! Stop playing the pity card just because Mr Qrow is your uncle." grumbled another set of- _Ahh.. it's the fool and her babysitter.._

* * *

"UWAAH it's the Kitty!" Yang pointed in surprise at Blake. _Great, I thought I misheard earlier but why on earth is she calling me kitty.. She couldn't possibly know..?_

"It's BLAKE.." she corrected while rolling her eyes, before nodding to Weiss who nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Hmm yeah okay whatever Kitty," Yang said in dismissal, but then she continued in realization, "Whoa wait. WHERE'S EMBER?" as she raised her voice towards the end and glared hotly at Blake.

Caught off guard by the intensity of Yangs eyes, Blake stammered incoherently, "W- um- she- I-"

"FUCK! DID YOU LOSE HER?! I THOUGHT SHE WOULD BE IN GOOD HANDS SINCE SHE SEEMED TO LIKE YOU BUT SHIT! I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA TO LEAVE HER WITH A STRANGER!" roared Yang as she moved threateningly towards Blake.

_Stranger.._ pierced her heart like a spear tipped with poison.

Shrinking back in fright, Blake struggled to explain, "N-no! I was- She was thirsty! S-so I left her with-"

Overcome with rage, Yang shoved Blake further into the sofa as she bellowed into her face, "I SWEAR, IF ANYTHING HAPPENS TO EMBER YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT!"

_Please listen! That's not what happened!_

"ENOUGH!" intervened Qrow. Blake was sobbing quietly by then and Qrow had grabbed Yang, hauling her away from Blake.

"I don't know what's going on but YOU CAN'T-" before he could finish reprimanding Yang, Blake pushed her way through and bolted out the door in tears.

Yang was rooted to the spot as she took in the hurt expression on Blakes face, but she was too far gone in her anger to take the sensible action of chasing after Blake.

Pyrrha and Ren were just walking back to the room after their little trip with Ember when the door burst open and Blake dashed off in the opposite direction before they could stop her. Too stunned to respond, Blake was already far gone by the time they regained their bearings.

Barging into the room with Ember in tow, the two demanded in concern, "Guys! What happened!"

Surveying the room, they found Weiss staring back at them while the other two occupants were engaged in a hostile stare-down.

"YANG! Look! Embers here!" Weiss shouted desperately to get Yangs attention. "RUFF!" Having heard her name, Ember barked in recognition.

Breaking out of her rage-induced trance, Yang looked around and ploughed her way to Ember as soon as she spotted her.

"Ohhh thank god!" cried Yang as she squeezed Ember with all the affection she could muster, while Ember tilted her head in confusion at her mistress' weird behavior. "Wha- How did you find her?" Yang asked the two who had brought Ember in.

Summarizing the whole incident beginning from when they bumped into Blake, Yang paled as she realized she had wronged Blake. _She took such good care of Ember and I actually blew up at her.. Fuck! I'm an asshole!_

"So that's what happened.." Qrow turned to Yang gravely. "Yang, I expected better from you. Jumping to conclusions like that, do you realize what you have done?"

Yang lowered her head in guilt as Qrow softened, "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what to do now?"

Looking up in surprise, Yang found smiling faces as they all held up a thumbs up sign.

"Go get her Yang!" chorused through the room and it was more than enough to motivate her.

* * *

**A/N (AW NOT THIS AGAIN): Heyaa guys hope you found the angst okay... getting right down to the fluffy muffy stuff isn't the intention of the story so this is kinda like the build-up to their relationship. Hope you weren't too put off by it! But in any case, regarding Qrow who was introduced in this chappie, as he hasn't made an appearance in RWBY yet, I'm just going to go with my idea of what his appearance and personality would be like in my weird mind. When the time that he is officially revealed comes, I will probably change him accordingly then.. If you guys have any objections and want him to remain as he is, let me know! I will see fit and choose the best course of action :) till next time then!  
**


	3. Off to a New Start!

**A/N: Olaa, hope that last chapter didn't leave you with a bad taste? There'll be more and more interactions and characters being included along the way, which means chapters will probably get longer too as I get more accustomed to writing this story so fret not! I really appreciate you guys, stay awesome! With that, here comes chapter 3~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters, story is purely fan made!**

* * *

**Chappie 3: Off to a New Start!**

_**An eye for an eye, and the whole world would be blind..**_

Getting down in front of Ember, Yang spoke regretfully, "Ember, girl. Listen carefully, I hurt someone and I need you to find her."

As though she could really understand Yang, Ember perked up and waited for her to continue. Holding out the hand which had shoved Blake earlier towards Ember, Yang felt a pang as she thought of Blake crying all alone somewhere. _I may be an asshole but will you forgive me..?_

Sniffing intently at Yangs hand, Ember straightened up as she caught Blakes scent and ran to the door eagerly, but stopped as she awaited Yang.

"Good girl!" praised Yang. She walked over to the door but halted as Ruby blocked her route.

"Hey guys! What'd I miss?" beamed Ruby as she hugged Celica with her right arm to her body.

Taking Yangs skateboard from Ruby, Qrow strolled back to his desk. "Nothing we can't fix."

Placing Celica beside his desk, he went on, "Yang, I think you still have that stunt that you pulled earlier with Ember to explain but I'll let it go. Confiscating your dear skateboard should be enough punishment." giving Yang no room for protest as she bowed her head in shame.

"Now go, your princess is waiting." Qrow finished with a teasing smirk as Yang flushed pink.

"S-she's not my princess!" Yang huffed stubbornly, "Let's go Ember!" as she let the giant goldie lead the way to the one girl she wanted to see the most now.

"Erm. So can someone explain what's going on." asked a clueless Ruby who was scratching her head in confusion.

Pyrrha and Ren excused themselves as lessons were starting while Weiss dragged Ruby away by the collar. "Don't worry, your sister can handle it. I'll fill you in during the break but now it's time for lessons. What took you so long anyway?"

Bowing to Qrow, Weiss took her leave with Ruby flailing about behind her as she mentioned something about having been distracted by free cookies in the canteen.

"Hohoho looks like my two nieces have found quite the fiesty partners! This is going to be interesting.." laughed an amused Qrow to himself.

* * *

Passing through the eerily empty hallway since everyone was already in class, Ember stopped to take another whiff as she busted into an all out dash whilst Yang desperately tried to keep up.

However, the goldie stopped abruptly at one of the windows which had been slid open and pawed furiously at the low wall below the huge sliding window. Yang just barely managed to manage a jump over Ember as she rolled comically to safety. Shifting her eyes around to see if anyone had spotted her embarrassing display, she found amber eyes staring back as they peeped out from the bottom of the window. _Ohh.. her eyes are pretty.._

Blake was the one who had slid the window open to get out for some fresh air and had slumped against the outer wall under the window where she sat in silence after having used up all her tears. Planting all sorts of curses on Yang in her mind and yet unable to forget the pain, she was shaken out of her thoughts by the sound of running feet. Not in the mood to care, she ignored them until an insistent scratching noise made her decide to take a small peek, but what she saw had stupefied her.

Both too stunned to speak, Blake finally registered the scene she had witnessed and couldn't hold back, "Wha- PFFT! What was with that crazy number of rolls you just did! And that pose with your hands outstretched at the end! Pfft- hahaha! I thought you were a bowling ball for a moment there! I mean, it was like- …" trailing off, Blake realized in horror that she had just been laughing at the one person she did not want to see the most.

She clammed up immediately, dusting herself as she stood straight up, Blake proceeded to walk away, damning herself for her blunder. _Why is it I can't seem to hate her? In that moment, all my hurt went away just like that.. NO! DON'T FALL FOR IT! She's just another one.. just another passing memory! And the way she treated you.. Just move on Blake.. _

Finally snapping out of her daze after Blakes outburst, Yang was about to retort in embarrassment when she noticed Blakes sudden change and had on the same hurt look back in the room. Watching Blake get up to walk away, Yang knew she had to do something, anything!

"Hey! Wa-wait up!" she tried to follow after Blake but as she climbed through the window, the leash she was holding tangled up with her legs.

"Ah!" Blake turned at the weird exclamation by Yang and just barely managed to avoid a collision by stepping back as Yang faceplanted into the floor. Ember leaped over the window ledge at her mistress' cry and trotted over to lick the side of Yangs face.

Blake looked with concerned eyes at the girl by her feet but steeled herself to walk away. However, before she could take a step, a hand shot out to grab her ankle, keeping her from doing so.

"Don't go! T-that is, ahh, f-for being a douchebag a-and wronging you.." stammered Yang as she struggled with the last part. "I'm sorry.." she finally managed to let out.

The strong-headed Yang actually struggling to apologize was quite the sight to Blake. As Yang shifted up into a kneeling position while maintaining her grip on Blakes leg, Blake saw that her knees were scraped and bleeding, same with her palms.

Observing Yangs downcast and guilty look, Blake felt her heart softening. _Well.. she did do it in a fit of rage because Ember is so important to her.. _Somewhere deep in her heart, Blake wished someone would regard her with such importance as well..

_Ouch.. those look painful.. I guess she has suffered enough.. I'm not that cold-blooded to kick someone when they're down. I-I'm still mad at her though! But she needs medical aid first.._

Releasing a long exhale, Blake squatted down in front of Yang as she released her hold on Blakes leg. Turning to Ember, she said out loud, "Ahh ah Ember won't you please tell your mistress to take care of herself first before caring about others?"

Ember barked cutely as she tapped Yang with a paw and licked her hand. Finally noticing the wounds on her knees and palms, Yang swelled with happiness as she beamed like a puppy at Blake who had actually paid her attention and showed her concern.

Getting a little self-conscious, Blake fidgeted and grabbed Yang by the arm to pull her up. "Come on, let's get you to the infirmary.. You do know where it is right?" questioned Blake as she balanced Yang with an arm around her shoulder. _Warm.._

"What! That's unnecessary, little wounds like these just need a good wash." Yang insisted while putting on a tough front.

Sensing that Yang was not going to cooperate, Blake complied, "Fine.. But you're going to use my plasters."

"Nuh uh no argument there." she added after Yang was about to raise a finger to protest. Yang discontentedly mumbled something about plasters and their evil constrictions as they arrived at a watercooler located nearby.

Rinsing Yangs wounds carefully, Blake put on the plasters on Yangs palms first. _Rough hands.. from what I wonder..? _Moving on to Yangs knees, she saw plenty of overlapping scars on them. Wincing at the significance of the scars, she knew that Yang must be very active in sports. Or just very adept at falling down.

After she was done, Blake stood up and nodded with satisfaction at her passable handiwork.

"So.. I know we got off on a wrong foot.." began Yang as she shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

Blake raised an eyebrow as she waited.

Looking up, Yang continued, determined this time, "But Ember really likes you and I know you're not a bad person anymore, uhm so.. Please don't hate me?" she finished with a pleading look.

Surprised at the sincerity in her tone, Blake relented with a sigh, "It's not like I hate you or anything.. I was just mad at you for not hearing me out properly."

"Though I know you were just anxious over Ember.. But this doesn't mean we're friendly alright! I'll let this go only because of Ember!" she ended with a huff while looking away.

Letting out a huge grin, Yang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively while offering a creepy "Don't be shy~" as Blake rolled her eyes. _Like uncle like niece.._

* * *

Noticing that the atmosphere had lightened up, Ember barked happily and ran around them in circles. Laughing merrily, Yang took off her leash and let her play around in the grass as she walked over to a nearby tree and lay down under it. She motioned for Blake to join her.

As Blake sat down beside Yang, she asked, "Shouldn't we be getting to class or something? Oh but first I have to go apologize to Professor Qrow.." _Ah there's a leaf in her hair.._

Shutting her eyes in bliss, Yang replied with a laugh, "Nahhs it's cool, it's almost time for break anyway and don't worry about that old fart, he's a huge softie!"

Humming in acknowledgement, Blake moved in to pluck the leaf from Yangs hair, but she was met with soft lilac eyes that seemed.. lonely..

"Bzzt bzzt! Bzzzzzt!" as if on cue, Yangs phone vibrated violently signalling a call. As Yang reached in her pocket to pick up the call, Blake was desperately trying to calm her racing heart that threatened to jump out. _W-what was that? Why am I getting so comfortable with her!_

Focusing back to reality, Blake overheard Yang on the phone, "Yep I'm with her. Ugh crap.. whaat why do I have to do that! Fine… Hm? Class 2-D was it? Alright got it.. Bye Uncle Qrow!" releasing a massive sigh, Yang ended the call and moved to stand up.

"Well, I'm grounded for the day and I'll be taking Ember home to 'reflect' on my actions now pfft. Uncle Qrow wants you to go home for the day as well since you might be.. exhausted." Yang relayed sheepishly.

"Ahh and also, you don't have to report to him tomorrow, just head to class 2-D, homeroom usually starts about 830am so you might want to be there on time. Dr Oobleck is quite.. anal about this sorta stuff." she finished with a smirk as she called for Ember to come.

"Yang! Mind your language.. And alright. Thank you, I'll be sure to remember." chastised Blake as she stood up as well. "Sure sure. Hold on, I have to make a call to my sister to tell her I'm heading home first, umm.. could you take Ember for a drink in the meantime?" requested Yang.

_Her sister.. Oh. That red highlights girl from this morning.. _recalled Blake. She gave Yang the go-ahead and clapped for Ember to follow. Panting heavily from playing too hard, Ember ran over to Blake and trailed her obediently.

They went to the same watercooler as before and Blake scooped some water with her hands for Ember to drink from. Lapping greedily, she soon had her fill and they went back just in time when Yang ended her call. "Alrighty, lets go then!" beamed Yang as she pocketed her phone.

Walking side by side with Ember on her left and Blake on her right, "How're you going home?" Yang asked in curiosity.

"I'm taking the bus." replied Blake as she thought back on the hyperactive Yang she had met upon getting off the bus in the morning.

"Ooo.. I'm going in the same direction so I'll walk you to the bus stop!" Yang stated matter-of-factly. They arrived at the gate as the security guard let them through upon the request of Qrow.

Walking in a comfortable silence, they soon reached the bus stop. Blake bent down to hug Ember and was met with a faceful of licks which made her let out a hearty laugh. _She has a cute laughter.. _Yang smiled at the scene before her.

Spotting her bus in the distance, Blake moved to flag it down as she waved goodbye to Yang and Ember, one waving back in response while the other wagged her tail happily.

"Remember to clean your wounds with proper medication!" reminded Blake as she boarded the bus. Yang held up an 'okay' sign in response and nodded.

Blake got on the bus but just as the doors were about to shut, she heard a distinct yell.

"See ya around Blakey!" a glimpse of a grinning Yang was caught as the bus drove off. _See you around too, Yang. _Before she knew it, Blake was already smiling to herself.._ Wait, Blakey..? AURGH YAAAANG!_

Racing Ember home, Yang arrived home to an empty house.. as did Blake. The two fell asleep from the days exhaustion, one immediately on the sofa, as the other managed to make it to the comfort of her own room.

* * *

**That night**

"I'm hooooome~" sang Ruby as she walked into the house. Yang was seated on the sofa with Ember, stuffing her mouth with popcorn as Up played on the television. She let out a barely legible "Welfum baf!" while shifting into a more comfortable lying position with her head on Embers thigh.

Skipping to the kitchen for a drink, Ruby grinned wickedly as she said in a teasing voice, "Sooo, Weiss told me today that you skipped lessons for a girl~ I mean, not like you don't skip them usually but the key phrase here is FOR A GIRL~~"

Yang swallowed all her popcorn before speaking this time in a bored tone, "Is it that big of news? And I didn't do it for fun or anything, it was all because of a stupid misunderstanding.."

"Ahhh but Yang the flirt actually going this far for a girl? Ohh the fangirls and boys are gonna be so disappointed that their goddess has been taken!" one could almost see the heart shapes in Rubys eyes as she squealed like a little schoolgirl. Though she could still count as one.

"Grrr.. I'm teeelling you… it's not like that!" refuted Yang as she grabbed the cushion by her feet and threw it at Ruby.

The jiggling of keys could be heard as it signaled the return of Rubys mom, who was also Yangs stepmom, Summer Rose. Jet black hair like Rubys, hers were long and tied up in a bun, giving off a mature feeling. A resounding "Hey babies I'm home!" came with the sound of high heels on wood.

"MOM MOM LISTEN! YANG MET THIS GIIIIIRL TODAY AND ACTUALLY SKIPPED LESSONS FOR HER!" Ruby happily informed their mom, like a good soldier.

Face-palming at her sisters inability to process anything she said so far, Yang said in exasperation, "Auuughhhh how many times do I have to tell you-" but was cut off by a screech of happiness from their mom.

Clapping her hands with glee, she exclaimed, "That's fantastic! Did Ember help you get this girl? Ohh don't think I didn't know you snuck her out the house while I was bobbing to the radio this morning young woman!" as she narrowed her eyes at Yang.

Noticing the bandages on her daughters hands and knees, her face softened in concern instead, "Are you alright dear? You're injured!"

"What? She is?! Geez Yang why didn't you tell me on the phone this morning! I would have come home earlier to look after you!" berated Ruby as she went to get the first aid kit.

"I'm fiiiiine, just a few small scratches here and there, nothing the great Yang can't handl- ah ah! A little less pressure please?!" was Yangs failed act at playing it cool as Ruby applied the medication with expertise at having done this countless times.

"I'll leave her to you little Rubes! Gotta prepare dinner for you hungry monsters. Though one may wonder Yang honey, what sort of activities were you doing with this girl to have sustained such injuries..?" she questioned with very exaggerated eyebrow wiggling.

Seeing that she was fighting a lost case, Yang gave up and muffled her groans of agony into poor Ember._ This family is going to be the death of me..  
_

Yang went without much sleep that night.

* * *

**A/N: Similar in what happened last chapter, a new character, Summer Rose has been introduced! I made her Qrows sister in this story though that's probably not their relationship in RWBY. Will be altering her accordingly as with Qrow when the time comes, unless you guys think otherwise! Till next time then!**


	4. Somewhere to Belong

**A/N: Yosh a new chapter has arrived! I've been getting so many ideas lately I don't know how I'm going to fit them all into the story and make it flow naturally but I'm going to try my best! Hope it won't turn out too badly and please, don't be shy and let me know if there's areas for improvement! Lovely review from XAnonymous, really appreciate an opinion from someone other than myself eheh. With regards to WhiteRose, unfortunately, how it started won't really be explained in too much detail since this is a BumbleBee-centric story but their connection to each other will definitely be shown in the story so please bear with the sloppy WhiteRose Thank you readers, new and old, you guys keep me going! Here we go, Chapter 4!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters, story is purely fan made!****

* * *

**Chappie 4: Somewhere to Belong**

_**The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for..**_

On this fine Tuesday morning, an unhappy girl was seated at the dining table. "Moom, why didn't you tell me beforehand that you knew the Headmaster.. I wouldn't have been so nervous in the first place then.." whined Blake as they sat together at the table enjoying breakfast.

"Oh. I didn't tell you about Qrow? Hm.. I must be getting old.." replied her mom with a deep sigh.

"Anyway! You know, yesterday I bumped into this-" Blake began excitedly but was cut off.

"That's great honey, but shouldn't you be leaving soon? You'll be late and that's no good right?" waving off Blakes story, she picked up the dirty dishes and moved to the sink.

_Right.. Why did I bother in the first place.. She's never interested.. _With her mood dampened, Blake grabbed her bag and managed a weak "Okay, I'm going.." as she left the house.

"Have a good day!" her moms voice trailed off as Blake strayed further from the house.

* * *

The school was built such that 1st year classes were on the 3rd floor, 2nd on the 2nd and 3rd years on the 1st. It was midsummer in August which explained the short sleeved shirts everyone wore under their sleeveless cardigans. Blake loitered about the 2nd floor searching for her classroom as the students filed into their respective classes when the bell rang.

"Hey.. isn't that the girl with the black bow Yang was with yesterday?" Blakes sensitive cat ears twitched at the whispering group of girls.

"It's her alright, what does Yang see in HER I wonder.. she deserves someone more outstanding, like, I don't know? ME?" came a voice that was louder than expected. The voice belonged to a heavily tanned girl with mint-green bobbed hair who was putting on a haughty air.

Picking up her pace, Blake avoided the stares of curious students who had heard of the famed 'Black Bow'. _There goes my low profile.. Just that one incident with Yang and I've become the talk of the town.. What's up with her crazy reputation! _Slowly, the numbers in the hallway dwindled and Blake was left alone still wandering about.

_2-D.. 2-D… Ughh where is it.. _Most of the students were already in their classrooms and the teachers had started homeroom. As she was contemplating going into a random classroom to ask for directions, she saw a fairly tanned guy with short, spiky light-blond hair sneaking about.

Lifting her eyebrows in surprise, she noticed he had a long monkey tail the same color as his hair. _So there are Faunas who walk about without disguise.. Wish I could be strong-willed like them.. Though he probably doesn't get picked on much with his tough look. But people are sure to look with different eyes even if they don't show it.._

Spotting Blake, he ran over and asked cheerily, "Hey! You late for lessons too? Though I haven't seen you around before..?"

_Oh. So he's late.. _"I'm new here, class 2-D." replied Blake with a bored look. _If he's a nice guy maybe he'll give me some directions..?_

"Oh. My. God. It's perfect! Hey hey if you want to get to class follow me!" he whispered excitedly as he continued sneaking about the classrooms to the other end of the corridor. Since there was no harm, Blake trailed after him, though not in the same weird sneaky manner.

Stopping in front of one of the classrooms, he indicated that this is it. Blake shot him a weird look as he motioned for her to go in first.

Giving the opened door a slight knock, she walked in tentatively. "Excuse me, I'm new here.." Blake informed the teacher as the whole class turned their attention towards her.

Little did she know, waiting for his chance to bolt to his seat once the teacher got distracted was the monkey guy from before as he crouched behind her, trying to stay out of the teachers vision. Unfortunately, Blake wasn't exactly horizontally wide enough to provide him full camouflage.

Turning to face her, the teacher exclaimed, "Ah yes! Transfer student! Good to have you here! Since it's your first day I shall excuse your lateness but please be punctual in future. Now.." trailing off as he had noticed a monkey tail swishing about behind her, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Nice of you to join us this late, Mr Sun. I'm sure you're looking forward to detention after school." stated the teacher matter-of-factly as Sun emerged sheepishly from behind Blake. Realizing Suns true motive for taking her here, Blake rolled her eyes as he took his seat grumpily at having been busted.

"Now. As I was saying. A new student will be joining us today." he announced to the class as murmuring erupted.

"I'm Dr Oobleck, your homeroom teacher. Please go ahead and introduce yourself to the class." he turned to Blake and gestured for her to do so.

Hushed whispers of "That's the Black Bow!" and "She's so lucky, running around with Yang!" came from mostly girls while "Geh, so Yang and her are together?" and "What a waste!" came from the boys. _Just grit through it, ignore them…_

Turning to face the class fully, Blake surveyed the room with disinterest. However, one dark haired girl with red highlights caught her attention as Ruby was frantically waving her hands at her but trying to be discreet at the same time. _Oh it's that girl who helped me from before.. _

Sending her a small smile, Blake continued her survey. _If she's here.. could her sister also..? _Wondered Blake as memories of tussled gold hair flitted through her mind. The only hair that resembled Yangs blonde hair was that of Sun, who gave her a wink when their eyes met as she ignored him. _No.. It's different. Hers are more.. Fluffy? _Blake suppressed a smile at having associated that word with Yang while feeling a tad disappointed that she didn't find the lilac eyes she was looking for as she concluded her survey.

Shaking off her thoughts, Blake gave a simple introduction. "I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna. Thanks for having me." she finished with a bow.

Clapping echoed as the class welcomed her. "Wonderful, Blake please take the empty seat by the window beside Nora." Oobleck indicated towards the seat which was beside a girl with short orange hair and directly behind Ruby.

Blake went over to her seat as murmuring started up once again while Dr Oobleck continued with attendance-taking.

"I knew it was you! I'm Ruby, the class rep! Hope your butt is okay?" greeted an enthusiastic Ruby who had turned in her seat to face Blake.

"Hi Ruby, thanks for your help the other time. Yes my butt is quite alright." replied Blake with an appreciative smile.

"By the way, I heard you've gotten closer to Yang eh?" Ruby whispered with exaggerated eyebrow wagging.

"H-huuuuh?! Absolutely not! We're not on bad terms anymore but we're not exactly close either!" countered Blake in mortification, though unable to stop a slight blush from coming on.

"Alright~ If you say so~" twittered Ruby in an unconvinced tone.

Haa.. _Why do both sisters like to tease so much.. _Heaving an aggravated sigh, Blake slumped on her desk.

Joining in the conversation, the girl beside Blake spoke up, "Hey hey! I'm Nora! Welcome to the most awesome class EVAR!" she finished with a very dramatic imaginary rainbow created from her hands.

Another boy who was seated diagonally from Blake whirled around to fistbump Nora, "You got that right Nora! Hey, I'm Jaune but you can call me.. Bravo. Jauney Bravo. Geddit?" he introduced himself with a wink while referencing his favorite cartoon character.

_Auuugh major weirdo.. _"Yeah, uhm.. Nice to meet you two as well.." acknowledged Blake uncertainly as she looked to Ruby for help.

Giving him a hard whack on the head, Ruby replied on Blakes behalf. "The only thing she'll be calling is the cops on you, Vomit Boy! Hahahaha! Can you believe it? This guy here actually vomited on his first day at school!" she broke out into laughter from recalling the epic scene.

"Oww.. Well at least I don't explode labs, Crater Face!" reddening from being exposed, Jaune fought back with one of Rubys embarrassing nicknames as well. At some point Nora had joined in the bickering as well while Blake watched on with amusement. _This feels nice.. I wonder when was the last time I was part of a group like this.._

Deciding to leave them to their shenanigans, Blake focused on what was being announced by Oobleck. "As you all probably already know, the Cultural Festival is coming up soon, is there anyone who wants to be the representative for our class?"

Not a single hand was in sight. Sighing heavily, Oobleck continued, "Alright.. Since there are no volunteers, we'll go with the usual method. LAST ONE UP IS THE CHOSEN ONE!"

Chairs screeched as everyone got up on their feet immediately, even the three musketeers who were bickering so intensely before had shot out of their seat instantly. Still in shock, Blake looked around to find out.. She was the only one left seated. _This doesn't look good.._ gulped Blake as all eyes were on her.

"Oh right! Blake doesn't know about this system. Put simply, when we are appointing roles and no one volunteers, the last one to stand up after I give the signal, is picked for the role. Do keep this in mind in future!" Oobleck explained with a smile as if it were the most ingenious idea in the world.

He added on, "This might have been a little unfair for you, but! It's the perfect opportunity for you to fit into the school! It's decided then, Blake will be the representative for class 2-D at the Cultural Festival meetings!" the class erupted with cheering as Blake was crowned the heroic victim that saved them from the troublesome duties of cultural festival rep.

Passing Blake a form, he informed her that the details of their chosen class activity at the Cultural Festival was to be filled in and submitted to the Student Council by the end of next week. The form fluttered onto her desk as he bade her a swift "Good luck!" and ended homeroom, dashing out the class at lightning speed.

Staring blankly in disbelief, Blake was having trouble processing the situation she had been thrown into as steam threatened to emerge from her head.

"It's okay Blake! We'll help you, so do your best! That's what friends are for!" piped Ruby as the the other two nodded in tandem and held up their arms in a flexing pose. Though still a little unsure, Blake nodded shyly, feeling a lot better with friends on her side. _Friends.. Is it really okay to have friends..?_

As the next teacher entered, Blake introduced herself again and lessons went on quite smoothly while she tried to catch up with the syllabus taught so far. However, she couldn't shake off the uneasy thoughts that played with her mind..

* * *

After the gruelling classes, it was finally time for a break and the trio invited Blake along for lunch. The canteen was bustling with chattering students and a handful of exhausted teachers.

Turning heads as she passed, Blake wished for a blackhole to swallow her up from all the unwanted attention. Furthermore, walking with 3 of Yangs usual gang was cause for more head-turning. She caught sight of the same group of girls from this morning, all shooting her jealous glares including the mint-green haired girl.

Tuning out the prying eyes, Blake observed that she was being led towards a table in the corner and saw familiar red hair and green highlights seated opposite each other. "Pyrrha! Ren! What're you doing here?" asked a surprised Blake. Looking to each other then towards Blake, they replied amusedly, "To eat of course?"

"Ahaha I forgot to tell you. Ren and Nora are childhood friends while Pyrrha and Jaune have been together since they met last year when Pyrrha brought Vomit Boy to the infirmary." Ruby cleared up the confusion sheepishly. Nora bantered excitedly to Ren and Jaune sat next to Pyrrha as they exchanged affectionate looks. Blake hadn't notice yesterday but now she realized that Pyrrha and Ren were donning black cardigans which meant they were 3rd years.

Ruby added on, "By the way, I was in the same class as W-Weiss last year but this year she's in Yangs class."

Hoping no one noticed her stutter at Weiss' name, she ended hurriedly, "S-so, somehow we all naturally came together at the beginning of the year and voila! Welcome to the gang!"

Blake nodded slowly, taking in the information that bombarded her.

It did not last long however as a painful yelp brought her out of her trance. As she searched for the source, what Blake saw made her boil with rage and disgust.

Surrounding a long brown-haired Faunus girl was a group of rowdy boys and one of them, a huge guy with dark orange hair combed backwards, was yanking on her bunny ears. The other three were preventing her friends from coming to her help.

_The nerve of him, laying hands on a girl! Just because of a few bad apples, they assume all Faunus are the same and justify violence against us! _Hands trembling with anger, Blake got ready to head over and give them a piece of her mind. She may be hiding as a Faunus but she was not weak and would not stand by when someone, regardless Faunus or human, was getting bullied in her face.

However, a yellow blur beat her to it and gripped the obnoxious guys arm. Giving it a powerful squeeze, the guy grimaced in pain and released his hold on the bunny girl.

"Oh Cardin, when will you ever grow some balls and pick on someone your own size instead?" came a boisterous voice that could have belonged to only one person. _Yang.._ Giving the bunny girl a charming smile, Yang nodded for the girl to get behind her, which was returned with a light blush and deep bow from her.

Cardin sneered unpleasantly, "Heh how about when you go out with me instead of Black Bows over there? I could show you a much better time." Blake narrowed her eyes in repulse.

"Besides, these Faunus scum deserve so much more, I'm already being kind here y'know?" he spread his arms out as though he was a saint. A crowd gathered quickly at the commotion.

Eyes connecting with Blakes, Yang gave her a reassuring smile.

Using this opportunity to clear up the misunderstanding about Blake and her, Yang spoke up, "Firstly, Blakey and I aren't together like that and also, I doubt you could show anyone a good time apart from your donkeys over there." she gestured behind him to refer to his 3 henchmen as Cardins face slowly turned sour. Blake silently sent her gratitude to Yang for clearing up the rumours, though a part of her, unknown even to herself, pricked slightly..

Yang continued with her speech with a smile, "Secondly, I am also being kind. BY DOING THIS!" grabbing a random tray on a nearby table, Yang held it up in front of his face. Taking advantage of his confusion, she drew back her fist and let it go with a burst of power. The punch connected forcefully with the tray which in turn connected with.. Cardins face.

Cardin was sent flying back into the arms of his henchmen as he clutched his bleeding nose in agony. Dizzy with pain, he managed to shriek out, "Y-you bitch! I'm gonna- .." before fainting mid-sentence.

The comical sight of his 3 henchmen scurrying away in fright with their boss in tow brought tears to Blakes eyes. _Wow she's strong.. totally sent him flying even with the tray that acted as a shock-absorber! _Blake saw Yang in a different light.

Grinning with satisfaction, Yang was met with wild cheering from the crowd, Faunus and human alike. Pyrrha and Ren had gone over to disperse the audience using their authority as figureheads of the Student Council while Ruby, Jaune and Nora went to calm the traumatised bunny girl who introduced herself as Velvet. Her friends ran over and engulfed her in a group hug, crying tears of joy.

As she basked in the cheers, Yang felt icy blue eyes glaring at her. Weiss stalked towards Yang ready to give her a good nagging when she was intercepted by Yangs hands held up in front of herself defensively.

"Woah woah ice princess! Before you chill me to death with your death glare, I am going to put in my defence that.. I didn't exactly punch him directly? You should know that considering it's me we're talking about, walking away with JUST a broken nose is a big deal yeah? S-so it counts for something?" pleaded Yang with expectant eyes.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Weiss replied admittedly, "Well I do suppose that counts for something since the fool was asking for it.. Just be careful with your strength alright? God knows how many bones you've crushed from the guys that had hit on you persistently. Anyway, I'll make sure Cardin doesn't get his way if he reports this incident to the school."

Though Weiss might not show it, she definitely cared not only for Ruby but Yang as well. Popping out of nowhere, Ruby embraced Weiss in appreciation. "Thanks Weiss.. What would we do without you.."

Overcome with surprise and joy, Weiss returned the embrace with all her heart, hoping Ruby would be able to feel it. "I'll always be here for you.." Looking up for Rubys reaction, she found tender grey eyes gazing back at her.

Realizing her mistake, Weiss corrected hastily while breaking out of the embrace, "B-both of you!" as she felt all the blood rush to her face.

Shaking her head with amusement, Yang thought to herself. _Just get together already!_ Deciding to leave the two sweethearts to themselves, Yang strolled to the table where Blake was seated with the rest who had returned to their seats after getting the situation under control.

As she greeted the crew, Yang noticed a tray of untouched food beside Blakes own tray, and took the seat to her right.

"With that amount of food, you must either be on the verge of starvation or.. pregnant." came the less than witty comment as Yang smirked playfully.

Already getting used to her crude but nonetheless harmless remarks, Blake quipped back with mock frustration, "Well.. It was originally meant for you but I guess I am feeling a little hungrier than usual.." as she reached out for the tray.

However, Yang stopped her by grabbing the offending hand that was reaching for the tray and quickly dragged the tray to herself before Blake could snatch it back. Blake stiffened at the sudden contact as the area tingled pleasantly where Yang had grabbed her. _What was that.. Must have been static.._

Beaming gratefully, Yang thanked her, "Gee thanks Blakey! You have no idea how hungry I am after wasting my energy on that bastard."

Recalling the incident from earlier, her tone became more agitated, "Though he deserved ten times more. I mean, we're all sharing the same space, breathing the same air, why discriminate y'know? And I absolutely hate when they pick on the weaker ones." she dug into her food with gusto.

_Her hot-temper aside, Yang really is a good person.. _Blake couldn't help but smile at the childish, brash, yet soft-hearted Yang.

"If only there were more people like you, I'm sure the world would be a happier place." Yang snorted and punched her lightly at the embarrassing statement, though one could tell she was elated.

Chatting about less serious topics, the two were soon joined by Ruby and Weiss and they all finished their food with time to spare. The whole group walked together to the classrooms as Ren and Pyrrha bade their departure on the 1st floor while the rest headed for the 2nd floor where they split up into their respective classes.

Feeling light-hearted, Blake went through class in a dream-like state. _Today was eventful as well.. and I feel like I finally have somewhere I belong.. I'm going to protect the friendships I've made today, I don't want to be alone anymore.._


	5. Shadows of the Past

**A/N: Apologies for the late update. I had a really hard time coming up with this chapter as the contents kinda struck home and I wanted to portray it to the best of my ability. Very big thank you to XAnonymous, I reformatted all the chapters with your advice and hope it's easier to read now. The characters are still developing so they will definitely be OOC sometimes, please bear with me if it isn't to your taste! Glad to see you're still enjoying the story Takogirl! Thank you readers who stuck with me this far. Introducing Chapter 5!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY and its characters, story is purely fan made!******

* * *

**Shadows of the Past**

_**The brightest lights cast the darkest shadows..**_

After the incident in the canteen, rumors regarding herself and Yang had faded, much to Blakes relief. The weekend came and went and it was already the last day before the next weekend. They didn't really hang out often, mostly only during breaks where they sat and laughed together in the group. Furthermore, the two were in different classes.

_Come to think of it.. I still have no idea which class Yang and Weiss are in.. w_ondered Blake as she walked in silence towards the Student Council room for the Cultural Festival meeting where representatives of the different classes were to present their forms.

She had fitted in relatively well with her class thanks to Ruby, Nora and Jaune who actively engaged her in conversation with the other classmates. Moreover, for someone who had just joined the school recently, she was already catching up and even helped classmates who had trouble understanding concepts.

Blake was enjoying her new school life very much, though there wasn't anyone she was particularly close with.. yet. The voting for what the class would be doing at the Cultural Festival went pretty well, aside from a few eccentric suggestions like 'Unicorn cafe' or 'House of Bugs' that Blake tossed away immediately.

In the end, the whole class had finally managed to agree on a greek mythological themed cafe and the class was divided into three groups, costume, menu and decoration, headed by Nora, Ruby and Jaune respectively after putting it to vote. They were to start brainstorming for the Cultural Festival that would be taking place in two weeks in their groups.

Having memorized the school layout thanks to Ruby who had pointed out the different buildings and their function rooms, Blake had no trouble getting to her destination this time. Other class representatives were already making their way in and Blake followed suit. There was still time before the scheduled meeting time.

The tables were arranged in a large rectangle with Pyrrha and Ren seated at the head of one of the rows of tables whilst the rest of the Student Council, including Weiss, filled the remaining seats in that row. Blake sent them a small smile as she entered and proceeded to her assigned seat that was indicated with a '2-D' card on it.

The remaining representatives thronged in and occupied the other seats according to their year and class until all but one seat was left. _Class 2-A huh..? If I'm not wrong, A is the best class of each year, for the representative of the best 2nd year class to be the last to arrive.. how weird._

Everyone was getting restless as they awaited the final person and Weiss could feel her veins popping since she knew exactly who it was. The clock ticked as it slowly approached the scheduled time till the last ten seconds remained when the door burst opened, causing everyone to jump in their seats.

"SAFE!" exclaimed Yang as she strolled in like a boss towards her seat, conveniently ignoring the crazy look Weiss was shooting her. She waved at Pyrrha and Ren who nodded amusedly back. Almost at her seat, she caught amber eyes which were wide open in astonishment.

As soon as she heard the voice, Blake whipped her head to confirm the owner of the voice and got her answer. _SHE'S the representative of the smartest class?! _Still stupefied, she met Yangs eyes and saw the area around her eyes crinkle in amusement. Bringing up her finger, Yang pointed to the corner of her own mouth.

Blakes eyes followed the movement distractedly. _What is she doing.. her lips are chapped.. but looks really soft.. _Mimicking her out of reflex, Blake felt something wet on her finger and snapped out of her thoughts.

The situation finally dawned on her and she flushed a deep red that would put a tomato to shame. Hastily wiping away the drool that had escaped during her gaping session at Yang, the mortified Blake dropped her head onto the table with a smack in embarrassment as loud chortling was heard from Yang.

The exchange went unnoticed by everyone, who just gave Yang weird looks when she had chortled all of a sudden. Everyone except Weiss, who had raised her eyebrow in interest. _Hmm.. that's unusual, for Yang to pay such attention to a girl she met just last week.. Normally it's the other way round.. Could Blake be the one..?_

Her thoughts were disrupted by Pyrrha who had cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone. "Thank you for coming today everyone. Hope you're all as excited as I am about the upcoming Cultural Festival! Before we begin discussing the budget, please pass your forms to my members as they go down the row."

Two Student Council members went around the tables collecting the forms and tallied them, signalling to Pyrrha that it was good to go. "Great! Let's start the ball rolling then, classes that are doing cafes please state your desired budget and we will decide on an appropriate amount."

The meeting went on as budgets for haunted houses and plays were decided, as well as venue and timing slots for classes doing plays. It turned out that Yangs class was doing a cafe as well. After everything had been concluded, Pyrrha and Ren dismissed the representatives, handing out the allowance that was negotiated earlier to them.

The Student Council had to stay back for work, which meant.. _This is a great opportunity! _thought Weiss. "Yang! I have to stay back for Council stuff so I can't accompany you. Why don't you hang out with Blake since Ruby already went home?"

At the mention of her name, Blake turned abruptly and replied earnestly, "Uhm it's okay! I'll be going to the library to study, and Yang would probably be bored to tea-"

"Okay! Let's go Blakey. Bye Weisss!" cut off Yang as she tugged Blake out of the room, who was still confounded that the hyperactive Yang would want to study with her. Yang, on the other hand, was glad to be able to spend time with someone other than Weiss or Ruby who wasn't her fangirl or fanboy.

Weiss let out a small smile. _I hope she'll be the one to open your heart, Yang._

* * *

When they arrived at the library, Blake finally snapped out of it and asked incredulously, "Wow Yang, I never expected you to be the type to study."

Pouting slightly, Yang replied with mock offense, "Hey hey how rude! I'm among the top five in our year when it comes to studies y'know."

Blake gasped loudly at the shocking news but was quickly shushed by the librarian nearby. She offered a sheepish bow in apology and dragged Yang to a table in the corner, taking one of the seats. "Unbelievable, I can't imagine you actually being good at studying.." murmured Blake as she took out her study materials.

As Blake flipped through her math workbook, Yang sat next to her and stopped her at one of the pages. "This one here, the answer is wrong. You can't integrate it directly, you gotta expand it first before integrating." stated Yang in a bored tone.

Going through the question carefully, Blake realized, in surprise no less, that Yang was right. "I guess you're not in the best class for nothing.." Blake huffed indignantly as Yang chuckled at Blakes disgruntled face.

"Well it's not like I was born a genius or anything, I just had a lot of time when my stepmom homeschooled me after my real parents-" Yang caught her tongue before she let slip anymore. The atmosphere turned sour as Yang had on an unreadable expression.

_Hurt? Anger? Loneliness? _There were too many emotions flickering across her face to be confirmed, but none of them were good. Blake watched in concern as Yang tightened her fist. Fearing she would hurt herself if she tightened any further, Blake reached out and placed her hand over Yangs clenched fist.

Blake was no stranger to the pain of a sad past and she could tell that Yang, too, had a past that wasn't all sunshine and flowers. Yang tensed at the contact, but relaxed in response when Blake stroked her knuckles tenderly. By some invisible magnetic pull, both decided to glance at the other at the same time.

_Ba-thump. _Blake felt her heart rate increase as she lost herself in morose lilac eyes. She could totally feel the heat radiating from Yang due to their close proximity. Unable to control the mysterious emotions that were flooding her, Blake increased her grip on Yangs hand unknowingly.

That seemed to brought Yang out of her haze, who broke the eye contact and retracted her hand slowly. "T-thanks.. Geez I can't believe what a wimp I'm acting like now haha! Must be because I'm on my period ughh.." Yang explained while laughing awkwardly to cover up her vulnerability.

Blinking at the loss of contact, Blake processed Yangs words and frowned. Before she could stop herself, Blake had turned in her seat and embraced Yang around the neck from the side. "Don't. You're not a wimp." stated Blake firmly as she buried into Yangs neck.

Eyes wide with shock, Yang could feel her walls crumbling down. The playful exterior she worked so hard to achieve was about to be destroyed by this girl, this girl she had met just last week. _I-I can't.. At this rate I'm going to end up worrying people again!_

Pushing Blake away, Yang held her at arms length. "I'm sorry, I forgot I have to be home early. Bye." She hastily grabbed her bag and dashed out of the library noisily, much to the chagrin of the librarian.

When Blake finally registered what had happened, she packed up her stuff and hurriedly chased after Yang. It was to no avail, however, as Yang was too fast and there was no trace of her no matter how hard Blake looked.

_Did I go too far? Afterall, we're like, not exactly close.. It must have been weird for me to hug her out of the blue. Uuugh thinking back, why'd I have to go and do that! _She clawed her hair at the embarrassing memory.

Stopping suddenly, she traced her arms that had embraced Yang, and thought absentmindedly. _But I couldn't leave her alone after seeing her lonely smile.. I shouldn't have assumed she didn't have a care in the world.._

Gripping her arm tightly, she pondered in confusion. _Why am I so affected by her anyway.. Is it because we're similar..? That look in her eyes.. it radiated loneliness.. even though she's so merry on the outside.._

Blake looked up to the sky and contemplated. _Somehow I want to know even more about her.. Even though I shouldn't.. Even though I am not the best person for this.. I can't leave her alone!_

Boiling with determination, Blake stalked home, ready to form her battle plan.

* * *

The wind whipped against her face and hair as Yang sprinted all the way home. Her mind was a swirling mess and the run did little to clear it up. _T-that was close, too close! I was about to break down in front of her! _

Panting heavily, she entered the house and gave Ruby a brief shout to announce her arrival home. Sweat soaked her uniform but that was the least of her concerns. She dashed into the safety of her own room and slumped against the wooden door.

_How could I have been so careless.. Just when I've finally found someone who would talk with me without fawning over me every other second.. I went and blew it up by remembering the shitty parents.._

**-3 years ago-**

"Yang, we're leaving. Take care of the house and don't make a mess." were the last words she would hear from her parents. They had gone on a trip to Las Vegas to gamble but were unfortunately mugged and murdered at one of the casinos. The killer was never found.

Neglected no matter how hard she tried to gain the attention of her parents, Yang had gave up trying. She grew up alone, without love or affection. The death of both her parents at once left an impact on her. Why did I have such irresponsible parents. Why couldn't I have had a normal childhood like my classmates. Why.. me?

She resented her parents but at the same time she was lost. After a simple funeral was held, none of her relatives wanted to take her in, claiming it was too much of a responsibility. Well fuck them too. But a single lady with a child by her side went up to Yang and reached out to her. Introducing herself as the former wife of Yangs father, she captured Yang with a single sentence. "I'll be the mom you never had."

That was the first Yang had cried in a long time. She began her new life with her new family, though it was difficult in the beginning. Yang had to be homeschooled for a year due to her unstable temperamentals and lack of social skills. However, they had gotten Ember around this time as well who became fast friends with Yang.

Showered with care and plenty of love, her ability to feel returned and she became more cheerful than anyone. A little too cheerful actually. Turns out, she was still tormented by her past, but her gratitude to Ruby and her mom had caused her to adopt a bright appearance. Yang wouldn't allow these kind people to worry themselves over her.

She went on to high school in Beacon Academy and became the popular and smart kid any parent would be proud of. But why.. why was it she still felt lonely? Even though she had the best mom and sister anyone could ask for, sometimes she felt like she was intruding, like an outsider.. At school she had friends but they all had someone closer to them rather than her. Even Ruby, who was spending most of her time with Weiss.

Her only consolation was Ember but the difference was obvious. She craved human contact.. Someone to talk to, to rant to about the parents that were never there for her, to hold her.. but it was impossible. Yang was too strongheaded to show it.

**-end of flashback-**

_It's been so long but I still haven't let go of my past.. If I'm not a wimp then what am I..? _Yang frowned as she recalled Blakes words.

_How does she see through me so easily.. It felt good to have someone close, too good..! But I can't get attached to anyone! _The demons inside kept reminding her.. reminding her that she couldn't let anyone near or the past was going to repeat itself.

Exhausted to the core, Yang opted to take a cold shower to shake off her bad thoughts. As the water streamed down her face, memories of Blake and her touch surfaced, sending tingles through Yang.

It was the first time someone could calm her with just a touch. _She's too dangerous.. I'm the one who breaks down other peoples' walls! Not the other way round! I have to maintain my distance from her before it's too late!_

Yang punched the air in resolve but failed to consider the showerhead that was above and ended up hitting it instead, sending it to the floor with a crash.

"YANG ARE YOU OKAY I HEEARD A CRASH!" screamed Ruby from outside the bathroom.

Fumbling with the showerhead to stop it from spraying all over the place, Yang finally managed to grab hold of it and yelled back, "Y-YEAH JUST DROPPED THE SHOWERHEAD DON'T WORRY SIS!"

A loud "Alright!" was heard as Yang sighed in relief. _Guess it's about time to get out anyway. _She turned off the faucet and dressed in a tanktop and shorts. Feeling the sprint from earlier taking its toll on her, she dropped heavily on her bed and escaped to another world where the monsters in her head could not reach her..


End file.
